Doll Vending Machine
by PrincePink
Summary: CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE - SPECIAL UPDATE TO CELEBRATE #ChanbBaekID 4th ANNIV! PRINCEPINK AND OHLANA DUET! Summary : Chanyeol pergi ke game center bersama sahabat tercinta namun siapa sangka di sana setelah ia bermain permainan doll vending machine, boneka yang ia dapat bisa berubah di malam hari. Dan siapa sangka juga kalau boneka itu berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang mesum tingka


**CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE - SPECIAL UPDATE**

 **TO CELEBRATE #ChanBaekID 4th ANNIVERSARY**

 **26.05.2012 - 26.05.2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Senin.

Bagaimana kau saat menyambut hari Senin? Senang? Cemberut? Atau takut?

Hari Senin, hari yang _katanya_ terhoror, terlaknat, termengerikan, dan ter-ter lainnya -yang pasti ke hal yang negatif. Namun Senin kali ini Chanyeol menyambutnya berbeda, ia menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dari telinga sampai telinga, wajah berseri-seri bagaikan menang _jackpot_ DVD JAV terlengkap dan seperangkat poster wanita-wanita seksi dengan pakaian ketat membentuk lekuk tubuh dengan bagian menonjol yang pas. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol sebahagia ini menyambut hari senin. Ini karena senin yang berkah (Chanyeol menyambutnya begitu); sekolahnya libur dan dia berhasil _uniko_ - _usaha nipu kolot_ (usaha nipu orang tua) dengan alasan sekarang masuk dan ada pembayaran uang KAS.

Berterima kasihlah kepada orang tuanya yang baik hati itu hingga tanpa ragu memberikan uang lebih ke Chanyeol yang seharusnya libur ini.

 **DDDRRRTTTT...** **DDDRRRTTTT...**

Getar lama pada ponsel menandakan telepon masuk. Dengan pakaian sekolah yang lengkap nan rapi, rambut pun di sisir rapi, tas ransel di gendongannya, serta parfum yang begitu wangi (menyengat) yang baru saja ia semprotkan, ia mengangkat telepon.

"Yo, Sehun-ah?"

"..."

"Oke, oke, aku berangkat sekarang."

"..."

"Ehm..." Chanyeol melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, "Baiklah, tiga ah, _ahni_ , empat puluh menit lagi aku sampai."

"..."

"Jangan masuk duluan! Tunggu aku. Awas saja kau sampai masuk duluan, Aku tidak segan-segan mengadukanmu ke Luhan _noona_ kalau kau berani ke _game center_."

 **PIP**

Tanpa mendengar protes Sehun Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

.

 **'Doll Vending Machine '**

 **author: PrincePink (Icha) and Oh Lana (Nina)**

 **Rate :M**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Summary :**

 **Di hari Senin, hari yang** _ **katanya**_ **terhoror, terlaknat, termengerikan, dan ter-ter lainnya -yang pasti ke hal yang negatif-, Chanyeol pergi ke game center bersama sahabat tercinta namun siapa sangka di sana setelah ia bermain permainan** _ **doll vending machine**_ **, boneka yang ia dapat bisa berubah di malam hari. Dan siapa sangka juga kalau boneka itu berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang mesum tingkat akut.**

 **THIS IS OUR SECOND COLAB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

 **.**

.

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

.

.

.

.

" _Yach_! Ke kanan sedikit!"

Penjepit dengan tiga jari itu malah terlalu ke kanan.

" _Mwoya_?! Aku bilang kan ke kanan sedikit kenapa malah terlalu ke kanan?! Sekarang ke kiri!" Dengan seenaknya Sehun (orang yang berteriak-teriak; memerintah) menunjuk-nunjuk ke kiri.

Penjepit dengan tiga jari itu ke kiri. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang bermain permainan _doll vending machine_. Itu lho permainan yang mengambil boneka dengan tiga jari capit untuk mengambilnya.

"Capit, _hyung_ , capit!"

Belum sempat penjepit tiga jari itu menjepit boneka yang Chanyeol arah waktu sudah habis. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari keduanya.

" _Yah~ hyung,_ gagal lagi. Ini karena _hyung_ sih. Kan sudah ku bilang ke kanan sedikit eh ini malah ke kanan banyak. Gagal kan dapat boneka seksi ini."

" _Yach_ , bocah!" Chanyeol menoyor kepala Sehun, "Kau yang berisik sampai membuat konsentrasiku pecah. Kau pikir aku mau gagal lagi? Tidak lah!" Ini memang sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol gagal bermain di mesin ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak koin yang masuk ke mesin itu dan sebanyak itu pulalah ia gagal: tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Lagian, siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dengan _game_ ini? Chanyeol dan Sehun yang baru saja tiba di _game center_ (mereka menggunakan baju casual bukan seragam, sebelum ke sini mereka sudah menggantinya) mereka langsung tertarik dengan mesin ini. Kata petugas _game center_ di sini sih, mesin ini baru saja tiba dan sengaja diletakkan paling pojok _game center_ karena boneka yang harus diambil bukan boneka biasa. _Well_ , kalian tidak berpikir Chanyeol dan Sehun ngotot bermain ini karena mereka ingin boneka beruang, atau smurf, atau monyet, bukan? Kalau iya maka kalian salah.

Sehun dan Chanyeol begitu ingin boneka itu karena boneka itu seksi bukan main! Boneka perempuan dengan rambut hitam berponi dengan rambut sepanjang punggung, baju merah yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah payudara sampai perut -memperlihatkan payudara sintal itu kemana-mana, serta g-string tipis menutupi bagian selatan dari boneka itu. _Oh god, that is hot doll!_

 _Shit_ , melihat sepintas boneka itu saja membuat nafsu Chanyeol sedikit tersulut. Boneka itu terletak paling dekat dengan lubang tempat keluarnya boneka makanya Chanyeol begitu semangat mengincar boneka itu. Lagian, boneka yang lain juga tak kalah seksi namun entah kenapa boneka yang ini begitu menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol dan Sehun tau kenapa mesin ini diletakkan di tempat tertutup dengan koin bermain lebih mahal dibandingkan yang lain.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Kita ganti permainan lain saja." Sehun menyerah. _Well_ , ia memang berminat (sangat) dengan boneka itu. Lumayan kan buat koleksi tapi ia juga sadar diri untuk tidak menghabiskan uang hanya untuk permaianan konyol ini. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah berhasil mengambil boneka dari permainan ini.

" _Aniyo_ , aku ingin boneka ini dan aku harus mendapatkannya!" Chanyeol berucap begitu yakin.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "dasar jomblo! Begitu semangatnya mendapatkan boneka itu. Memangnya kalau dapat boneka itu kau mau nge- _sex_ dengan boneka itu?"

"Ehm... bisa jadi. _Why not_?"

Sehun bergidik ngeri. "Dasar gila. Aku pergi sekarang dari pada aku tertular gilanya."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah! Kau hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku." Chanyeol mengusir Sehun.

" _Arra_ , _arra_ , aku pergi." Sehun mendecih sebal seraya membalikkan badan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Lagian ia tidak butuh boneka kalau misalnya ada orang asli yang bersedia payudaranya di remas sesuka hati. Lebih enak yang asli daripada gabus boneka!

Melihat Sehun yang semakin menjauh, Chanyeol kembali fokus dengan boneka di dalam kotak permainan itu. Kedua tangannya ada di kaca, mukanya menempel di kaca sampai membuat hidung bangirnya berubah seperti bentuk hidung babi dan tatapan _mupeng_ nya itu jelas terlihat.

" _Jebal_ , aku menginginkanmu, boneka seksi." Chanyeol benar-benar _mupeng_. Tiap beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan mukanya dari kaca itu. " _Oke_ , sekarang kau harus bisa!" Chanyeol menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil koin yang tersisa. " _Mwoya_? Kenapa hanya tinggal satu?" Koin di tangannya memang tinggal satu. Dengan tatapan merana, ia menatap satu koin di tangannya. "Tinggal satu koin yang tersisa dan aku harus bisa mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mendapatkan boneka itu. Harus!" Tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Kalau diandaikan ini _anime_ mungkin mata Chanyeol sudah terdapat api berkobar karena semangat yang membara.

Chanyeol memasukan koin itu dan permainan itu dimulai. Chanyeol dalam mode konsentrasi penuh. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan kata; _jadi mesin... jadi mesin_. _Well_ , ia berharap dengan menjadi mesin maka ia bisa mendapatkan boneka itu. Seperti di kartun yang pernah ia tonton.

Merasa yakin dengan letak penjepit tiga jari itu pas dengan boneka itu, Chanyeol menekan tombol bulat, penjepit itu turun tepat dibawah boneka yang Chanyeol incar. Nafas Chanyeol tercekat.

 _Jebal, jebal~_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Penjepit tiga jari itu turun, tepat menjepit ke boneka dan perlahan terangkat. Nafas Chanyeol semakin tercekat.

Terangkat semakin tinggi...

Tinggi... Dan tinggi...

Boneka itu terangkat. Tolong suruh Chanyeol bernafas karena wajahnya sudah membiru!

Masih dengan menahan nafas, Chanyeol melihat bagaimana penjepit itu membawa boneka yang diincarnya mendekati lubang dan saat sudah berada di atas lubang penjepit itu merenggang. Boneka itu jatuh.

"Yey! Aku berhasil! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!"

Mendapatkan boneka ini lebih membahagiakan di bandingkan mendapatkan nilai 100 di pelajaran sastra Korea di sekolahnya. Jackpot yang sangat indah di hari Senin.

.

Sehun mengernyit jijik saat melihat tingkah _freak_ Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak mengernyit jijik kala melihat orang meremas-remas payudara boneka?

"Kau terlihat seperti maniak mesum _hyung_. Aku serius."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Karena yang ia pedulikan hanya boneka di tangannya ini. Mereka berdua memutuskan pulang karena Sehun yang sudah puas bermain. Mereka sedang berada di bus dan beruntungnya Sehun bus ini sepi jadi mereka berdua yang duduk di paling belakang dengan Chanyeol dipojok dekat jendela - yang tengah bertingkah layaknya maniak- tidak ada yang melihat. Hanya Sehun yang melihat dan itu pun membuat Sehun jijik.

Sadar akan pemberhentian selanjutnya merupakan tempatnya berhenti, Sehun bersiap turun. "Aku turun dulu _hyung_ dan hentikan tingkah maniakmu itu."

Chanyeol tidak menggubris.

"Ck, dasar tuli!"

Dan Sehun pun turun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tingkah maniaknya itu.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol langsung ke kamarnya, mengunci kamarnya agar orang tua dan kakaknya tidak menganggu. Rumahnya sedang kosong jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu ditanya -tanya kenapa pulang lebih cepat apalagi dengan baju yang bukan seragam.

Cahaya senja di luar menandakan hari sudah sore dan Chanyeol masih betah mendekam di kamar mengamati boneka yang ia dapat sambil berfantasi liar. Sampai makan malam pun ia lewatkan padahal orang tuanya diluar menyuruhnya makan. Chanyeol hanya bilang; _iya nanti!_ Namun tidak keluar-keluar.

Orang tuanya berpikir Chanyeol sedang sibuk belajar. Orang tuanya kan selalu berpikir anaknya yang bernama Chanyeol itu kan pintar, rajin nan baik. Memang benar sih hanya saja orang tuanya melupakan satu fakta kalau anaknya itu mesum tingkat dewa.

Kembali ke Chanyeol yang tengah menatap dengan nikmat boneka yang ia dapatkan. Boneka itu hanya seukuran tujuh puluh lima centi dengan bahan dari kapas didalamnya. Boneka itu dibuat begitu mirip dengan manusia. Muka boneka itu mungil; mata sipit, hidung bagir, bibir tipis, kulitnya putih dengan rambut hitam panjang. Turun ke bawah terdapat leher yang menggoda, payudara sintal lengkap dengan puting kepink-pinkan, turun ke bawah lagi, dibalik g-string tipis itu Chanyeol melihat sedikit rambut terdapat di sana. Demi wajah tampannya yang tiada tara, Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih pada seseorang yang membuat boneka ini.

Andai saja ada manusia seperti ini pasti Chanyeol langsung membawanya ke ranjang, mengikat kedua tangannya ke atas ranjang lalu kakinya pun diikat hingga lubang vaginanya itu terlihat. Chanyeol akan memasukkan penisnya, memberikan tumbukan-tumbukan nikmat sampai membuat orang itu merem-melek, mulut terbuka dengan liur menetes. Chanyeol juga pasti akan membuat suara orang itu habis karena desahan dan pekikan saat dia orgasme. Lalu jangan lupa payudara sintal yang senang tiasa Chanyeol remas-remas, putingnya akan ia hisap layaknya bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Jarinya juga pasti tidak akan diam. Jarinya pasti akan keluar masuk baik dari depan maupun dari belakang.

Membayangkan saja membuat Chanyeol menjadi tegang. "Oh, _shit_! Aku butuh sabun lagi!" Dan Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Tak lama berselang, suara desahan terdengar dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol melewati malam tanpa makan malam. Dia terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar turun kebawah. Mengabaikan rasa laparnya, ia pun tidur dengan boneka seksi itu di sebelahnya.

Dalam tidurnya Chanyeol merasa seseorang menghisap penisnya, dengan mata setengah terbuka, Chanyeol melirik ke bawah, dilihatnya seorang perempuan tengah menghisap penisnya.

"Ahh!" Chanyeol mendongak saat satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya.

Antara sadar dan tidak, antara mimpi dan tidak -Chanyeol tidak mampu membedakannya- Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana perempuan itu kepalanya bergerak maju mundur. Lidahnya dengan lihai bermain di lubang kencing Chanyeol.

Pipinya mencekung saat menghisap penis Chanyeol. Kepala Chanyeol ke mendongak, kaki semakin ia buka. Demi apapun ini _blow job_ ternikmat. Bagaimana hisapan itu begitu nikmat, lidahnya yang begitu lihai serta giginya yang bergesekan dengan kulit penisnya. Itu kenikmatan tiada tara.

 _Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku bangun dari mimpi ini._ Doanya dalam hati.

Hisapan dibawah sana begitu kuat hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tidak mampu menahanya lagi. "Aahh!" Chanyeol pun orgasme.

.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol terbangun. Nampak linglung untuk beberapa saat setelahnya memori otaknya kepikiran dengan mimpi yang terjadi semalam. Ia refleks duduk dan melihat bagian bawahnya.

Masih tertutup, celananya masih melekat dibawah sana.

 _Rupanya cuma mimpi._ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tangannya memang bagian bawahnya yang basah.

 _Sial, aku mimpi basah lagi._

"Chanyeol-ah, cepat turun. Kita sarapan!" Suara ibunya

Ah, ya, Chanyeol harus sekolah.

.

.

Sekolah hari ini benar-benar menyita waktunya. Pelajaran olah raga lalu berlanjut ke aktivitas bandnya dan lain sebagainya yang membuat Chanyeol pusing dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang pulang malam. Setelah ia makan lalu mandi dan belajar sebentar, Chanyeol pun tertidur setelahnya.

Chanyeol memimpikan ini lagi!

Mimpi di setubuhi. Astaga, mimpi basah lagi?! Kata-kata itu hanya dapat di pendam karena bibirnya sibuk mendesah nikmat karena -lagi dan lagi- penisnya di permainkan.

Sekarang bukan hanya penisnya, kemeja yang melekat pada bagian atas tubuhnya dibuka menggunakan mulut tipis itu dengan gaya sensual. Penis yang sudah tegak itu kembali tegak.

Layaknya bayi, perempuan itu menghisap _nipple_ Chanyeol, mempermainkan seolah _nipple_ itu mainan barunya. Oke, keahliannya bukan hanya di mulut saja tapi tangannya juga begitu terampil merangsang seseorang. Wajahnya terangkat dan beralih menatap wajah Chanyeol. Perempuan itu tersenyum begitu manisnya mampu membuat Chanyeol _klepek-klepek_. Tanpa berkata apapun, bibirnya beralih ke leher Chanyeol menciptakan tanda di sana.

.

Chanyeol bangun di pagi harinya dengan keadaan basah.

" _Good_ , aku mimpi basah lagi." Ucapnya saat merasakan bagian bawahnya basah. Mimpi bersama perempuan itu lagi.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dan bergegas mandi. Selesai mandi, Chanyeol menggunakan seragamnya didepan kaca lemarinya. Saat membetulkan kerah, ia berhenti -terpaku menatap satu titik dibagian lehernya. Chanyeol meraba lehernya sendiri. " _Kissmark_?" Matanya membulat terkejut. "S-siapa yang membuat ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kilas balik mimpinya dua hari yang selalu sama; disetubuhi, membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "J-jangan..." Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku di perkosa?! Ah tidak. _Eomma_!" Chanyeol pun berlari mencari _eomma_ nya.

Dasar bocah!

.

.

Saat di sekolah Chanyeol hanya diam bahkan saat latihan band pun begitu. Biasanya dialah yang paling heboh. Saat bermain drum (dia memegang posisi ini dibandnya) pukulannya di drum pun terasa lemah hingga bunyi yang keluar pun kecil.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun yang merupakan gitaris dari band sekolah mereka. Ah ya, Sehun berada di tahun awal sekolah menengah atas dan Chanyeol berada di tahun kedua makanya Sehun memanggilnya _hyung_.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol menerawang, terlihat begitu kosong.

"Aku tidak perjaka lagi."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak perjaka lagi, Sehun. Keperjakaanku sudah direngut oleh hantu cantik."

"Huh?" Sehun semakin bingung.

Menurutnya Chanyeol tengah melantur tidak jelas. Dengan telapak tangannya ia memeriksa kening Chanyeol dan ke pantatnya sendiri. "Sama ternyata."

" _Mwoya_?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari keningnya. "Tidak sopan sekali kau ini."

"Lagian kau ini aneh, _hyung_. Diperkosa? Diambil keperjakaannya oleh hantu? Bukankah keperjakaanmu memang sudah direngut oleh tanganmu sendiri? _Yach_ , _hyung_ , imajinasimu sungguh aneh."

"Aish, sialan kau!" Chanyeol hendak mengeplak kepala Sehun dan Sehun secara refleks melindungi kepalanya.

"Tapi iya juga sih. Keperjakaanku direngut tanganku sendiri. Tapi ini beda! Dan _yach_ , aku tidak berimajinasi, itu sungguh nyata! Memang sih hantunya cantik dan kemampuan _blow job_ nya pun tidak diragukan lagi tapi kalau hantu... itu horor!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, bukan?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"I-iya sih." Chanyeol menunduk malu saat menjawabnya.

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Tuhan begitu baik padamu memberikan hantu cantik untuk menservismu. Jadi, nikmati saja~" Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertunduk.

"Argh!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Memang enak sih dibegitukan tapi kalau sama hantu... itu horor!

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam digantikan oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang. Malam yang indah. Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol minum kopi hitam. Berterima kasihlah kepada orang tuanya yang mendidiknya sejak kecil untuk tidur tidak terlalu larut hingga ia terbiasa sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas bekas kopi yang diminumnya di meja nakas. Lalu ia beralih ke boneka jackpot miliknya. Ia meraba huruf B besar di baju boneka itu.

"B?" Keningnya mengernyit. "Apa namamu, B?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya hingga boneka itu menangguk -seolah membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ah... B~ nama yang bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ah ya, B, aku mau curhat." Bagai ABG labil, Chanyeol mulai curhat. "Dua hari ini aku selalu mimpi basah. Dan aku selalu bermimpi di _blow job_ oleh perempuan cantik. Tapi setelah mendapatkan _kissmark_ di leher aku yakin itu bukan sekedar mimpi.

Memang sih itu seperti nyata. Perempuan itu memang manis dan entah kenapa perempuan itu mirip dengan... mu, tunggu, apa itu kau?!" Chanyeol mendorong boneka itu. "Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Yang pasti sekarang, aku tengah ketakutan. Memang sih servisan yang ia berikan nikmat tapi tetap saja ini menakutkan." Chanyeol memeluk boneka itu seraya merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Aku takut B~"

Sepertinya efek minum kopi pukul delapan itu tidak berefek karena matanya sudah mengantuk dipukul sebelas. Astaga, tidak bisakah matanya diajak kompromi untuk hari ini saja?

Oke, dalam hati ia memang takut. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak takut bertemu dengan hantu?

Dengan berbagai jimat ia letakkan di meja nakas sebelah ranjang serta dupa untuk mengusir hantu pun ada.

Mata Chanyeol mengedip semakin lama semakin lambat dengan durasi mata terpejam lebih lama. Chanyeol mengantuk. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima menit, Chanyeol jatuh tertidur. Kopi hitam yang tidak bermanfaat.

.

Denting jam berbunyi 3 kali memasuki waktu tengah malam, tanda hari sudah berganti dan tengah memasuki hari baru.

Suasana rumah keluarga Park sangat sepi karena seluruh anggota keluarga Park sudah terlelap diatas ranjang mereka masing - masing dan sudah berkelana di alam mimpi. Tidak terkecuali putra bungsu keluarga Park; Chanyeol namanya. Chanyeol masih bergelung dengan nikmat bersama bantal gulingnya dan boneka rilakuma besar di sisinya. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, boneka sexy yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari lalu kini tengah menggerak - gerakan jarinya.

B, nama boneka itu. Jari B bergerak - gerak, setelah itu tangan dan pergelangan tangannya, kakinya yang ramping ia gerakan, bahu serta kepalanya, dan terakhir dengan manis B mengedip - ngedipkan mata dengan bulu mata lentiknya. Cantik! Boneka itu sangat cantik.

"Hoamn," B menguap dengan wajah letih dan terdiam ketika melihat 'majikannya' tengah tertidur.

"Tuan tampan ku masih tertidur, biar B beri servis ya agar tidur mu nyenyak,"

B dengan tubuh sexy nya bangkit dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang masih berkelana di alam mimpinya. B terkekeh kemudian segera mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang halus, dari pipi ia bergerak mencium kening indah Chanyeol. B menjauhkan wajahnya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, ia tergoda dengan bibir tebal merekah milik tuan nya.

Dengan penuh nafsu B melumat bibir tebal itu, menjilat bibir tebal itu dan mengigitnya kecil. Tanpa B sadari, mata besar milik Chanyeol sudah terbuka sejak tadi. Chanyeol kaget bukan main saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita berambut panjang yang tengah menikmati bibirnya di tengah kegelapan kamarnya. Tangan besarnya mendorong tubuh B perlahan sampai bibir mereka terlepas.

Bunyi bibir terdengar dengan nyaring di tengah kesunyian itu. Chanyeol menatap sosok yang menciumnya dengan intens, dan pada hitungan ke 5 dia membelalakan matanya.

"Kau!Kau kan ... B... Benar! Kau kan-"

"Ssst, jangan takut Tuan," B mengelus rambut Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, wanita ini benar - benar menggoda iman Chanyeol. B menyalakan _desk lamp_ di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol sehingga lelaki itu bisa jelas melihat sosok B.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok manis di depannya ini adalah boneka nya. B menarik tubuh Chanyeol sehingga ia duduk. B naik keatas tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan mesra.

"Diam dan dengarkan ceritaku," bisik B seduktif. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat ia bisa melihat seberapa indahnya payudara B dari cahaya remang - remang.

"Perkenalkan, Aku B. Aku adalah boneka yang kau ambil beberapa hari lalu melalui alat penangkal boneka itu," B menggoyang sedikit pinggul nya, alhasil Chanyeol meringis karena bagian selatannya bergesekan dengan vagina B.

"Aku ini bukan boneka sembarangan loh, aku ini bisa hidup layaknya manusia tepat pada pukul 12 malam, lalu kembali menjadi boneka ketika seseorang yang aku sentuh berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya."

"Dan akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika aku bisa bercinta dengan lelaki yang mencintai ku sepenuh hati dan menanamkan sperma nya ditubuhku," B mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas. Chanyeol menikmati harum yang keluar dari mulut B. Harum yang vanila bercampur aroma bunga yang menenangkan.

"Aku berharap sih itu kau. Kau kan tuan ku."

Chanyeol menatap kedalaman mata B. Mata yang jernih, indah dan seakan menarik Chanyeol ke pusaran bola matanya. B tersenyum menatap Chanyeol dan mengecup rahang Chanyeol.

"Jadi, selama ini," Chanyeol mendorong perlahan bahu B," Kau yang menyentuhku? memberi Kissmark di leherku? dan melakukan seluruh tindakan dewasa tersebut pada ku, B?"

"Jangan lupa, aku juga menghisap penismu sampai sperma mu aku telan di mulut ku ini, Tuan Chanyeol yang tampan," bisik B seduktif. Chanyeol merasa lega, setidaknya ia bukan diperkosa setan, jin atau mahluk gaib lainnya. Kan tidak lucu orang setampan dirinya direnggut keperjakaannya oleh jin, setan, hantu yang sejenisnya itu.

B mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangan putih nya di sekeliling leher Chanyeol.

"Apa aku sudah boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanku Tuan Chanyeol yang sexy?" B berujar tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol. Dengan gemas Chanyeol meremas bokong sintal B di atasnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Boneka cantik ku,"

Tanpa tedeng aling - aling B kembali menyambar mulut Chanyeol dengan mata yang terpejam. Chanyeol ikut melumat bibir boneka itu dengan tak kalah ganas, bahkan tangannya sudah bermain - main di pinggang bulat B.

"Mmm .."

Lenguhan sexy B seakan membangkitkan sisi serigala Chanyeol yang tertidur. Chanyeol semakin ganas melumat bibir B, yang mana B pun dengan penuh nafsu mengacak surai hitam Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. B sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan dengan wajah penuh nafsu ia menjilat bibir Chanyeol.

"Nggh..B," Chanyeol mendesah saat B dengan keras kembali duduk diatas selangkangan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke pinggang dan masuk untuk menggapai dua buah dada B yang _aduhai_ montok. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat saat tangannya berhasil menggapai dua pasang daging kenyal itu

"Ahh, tuan," desahan B sangat sexy. Chanyeol suka. Tangan berurat itu meremas dada B sehingga sang empu merem melek keenakan. Chanyeol mencium leher B dan menjilat nya sesekali. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendorong B sehingga kini boneka itu terlentang dengan kedua kaki yang masih melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kau manis dan sexy," bisik Chanyeol. B menarik leher Chanyeol dan kembali mencium tuan nya dengan nafsu.

"Aku beruntung jika selama ini kau yang menyentuhku," bisik Chanyeol di sela ciumannya. B tersenyum dan membuka piyama Chanyeol kemudian melemparnya asal. Tangan B mengelus - ngelus perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk. Sedangkan mata Chanyeol terus menatap sepasang puting merah muda dengan kedua payudara besar yang terlihat segar dan siap dinikmati itu. Sadar akan arah pandang Chanyeol, B berniat menggodanya. B meremas dadanya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, sambil mengigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol tak kuat. Dengan gemas ia memasukan satu puting ke dalam mulutnya, B pun mendesah keras.

"Ahhh~ Tuan, hisap terus,"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke arah selatan B selagi menghisap dada besar boneka itu. B pun ikut menurunkan celana Chanyeol dan tersenyum saat penis besar tuan nya terlihat. Chanyeol melepas celana B sehingga kini keduanya telanjang bulat.

"Cepat masukan nghh," pinta B sambil menggengam penis Chanyeol.

"Tidak sekarang sayang, kita butuh _foreplay_ agar kau tak kesakitan," bujuk Chanyeol. B merenggut, dan sedetik kemudian mendesah saat Chanyeol menghisap puting satunya.

B yang gemas pun menaikan vagina nya dan menggesekan vagina beceknya ke penis Chanyeol.

"Annh, B, ahh~"

"Nikmati saja Tuan," bisik B sambil terus menggesekan vagina tembam nya di penis Chanyeol. Keduanya mendapatkan kenikmatan dari sumber yang berbeda. Chanyeol kenikmatan di penisnya dan mulutnya yang dengan nakal mencumbui puting B, sedang B menikmati setiap hisapan Chanyeol dan vagina nya yang semakin basah.

"Ahh,ahhh," B mendesah liar. Chanyeol dengan iseng memainkan lidahnya di puting B. Chanyeol memelintir puting B yang satu dan kembali mengulum puting satunya.

Sampai B mempercepat gesekannya, dan penis Chanyeol seakan di manjakan dengan lembut nya vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas kulumannya dan melenguh saat sebentar lagi ia mendapat orgasme pertamanya.

"Lebih cepat B,ahh lebih cepat,"

"Chanyeol, ahh, Chanyeol," desah B sambil terus menggesek vaginanya. Dan...

 **CROT**

 **CROT**

B pun mendapat orgasme nya. Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya dan setelah dirasa akan orgasme ia segera menaruh penisnya di depan wajah B dan keluarlah cairan kenikmatan itu di atas wajah B.

B seakan menikmati derasnya cairan cinta Chanyeol di wajahnya. Chanyeol terus mengurur penisnya sampai semua cairan keluar tak bersisa

Chanyeol kembali mencium B dan memeluk tubuh itu, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya tepat di vagina B.

"Aku masukan ya,"

Chanyeol mencium bibir B. Tetapi,

ada yang aneh. Biasanya B bereaksi ketika Chanyeol cium,

pikir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kembali mencium B dengan keadaan penis menegang, namun B tidak bereaksi. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan terkejut saat B saat ini kembali menjadi boneka.

Boneka...

Bo - ne - ka...

B - o - n - e - k - a...

BONEKA!

Chanyeol meneliti wajah B yang terdiam dengan senyuman khasnya, tubuh kaku dan seakan tak bernyawa.

"Sialan!" bisik Chanyeol. Ia ingat, B akan kembali menjadi manusia ketika Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan spermanya.

"ARGGHHH!" kesal Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Penis ku sudah tegang, siap tempur, eh dia berubah," keluh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu vagina B yang belum tertutup apapun kemudian menepuk vagina itu dengan wajah sedih

a"Suatu saat kau akan menikmati seberapa besar 'ayam' ku ini, _pussy_ ,"

Chanyeol harus bermain solo lagi dan bersabar sampai tengah malam esok hari.

Ya, nasib Park Chanyeol memang begitu.

 **Sabar Chanyeol! Kau pasti bisa!8**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N ;

Siapa yang merindukan kami berdua?

Hehehe... ini fanfic kolab kita yang kedua semoga suka XD

.

Teruntuk para author yang bersama - sama dengan kami memposting FanFic secara maraton : **Puputri, SayakaDini, JongTakGu88, Flameshine, Baekbychuu, Blood Type- B, RedApplee, Railash61, Amie Leen, Hyurien92, SilvieVienoy96, Sehyun14, Myka Rein.** Good Jab Guys! Keep writing.

.

Kami juga mengcuapkan selamat ulang tahun ke 4 **Chanbaek Id Club** *kiss* Keep slay, swag and cool for this year, keep shipping **King Chanyeol and Queen Baekhyun**! Happy Anniv!

.

Prince Pink(Icha): Halo, bagaimana kabar kalian? by the way, Across The Universe sudah saya ketik dan tinggal saya posting. Kemungkinan minggu - minggu ini. Maafkan bukan maksud hati tetapi BAB 3 skripsi itu sangat - sangat mumet! serius! *curcol* hehehe makasih sudah membaca! Ayo bertukar instagram di **monalisaelisa**. Follow yap!

.

OL (Oh Lana); hello teman-teman... lama tidak berjumpa bukan? Siapa yang merindukanku? Hehehe sorry aku menghilang. But, aku sangat merindukan kalian! Love love love...

Sebenarnya ini bukan ff kambek /?/ karena Lana sendiri tidak berniat (lebih tepatnya belum siap) untuk _kembali_ dulu. Lana memang masih ngetik ff Chanbaek namun lebih untuk dikonsumsi sendiri untuk sekarang. Sorry...

Berhubung ini kolaborasi makanya Lana mau mau aja di publish kalau ketikan pure sendiri mah untuk sendiri aja dulu sekarang hehehe...

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING US!**


End file.
